Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt
Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt is an iOS/Android app that is themed around taking care of Moshlings as you hatch them daily, tying in to the Egg Hunt book. The game was released on October 26th 2016 and is aimed at an audience of 6-8 year olds. The game is free to play and contains no in-app purchases, however players can buy the Egg Hunt book to unlock an additional personalised Moshling of their own choice (as the app randomly generates a Moshling for the player). Description Moshi Monsters is back, and this time it’s all about catching and hatching Moshling eggs! Who’s in the egg? Only YOU can find out! With help from Buster Bumblechops, hatch a new Moshling every day. You can then feed and play with them in your very own Moshling Treehouse! Can you collect them all? Make your egg hunt even more monsterific with the amazing Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt book. This goopendous adventure is crammed with hidden codes and stars a totally unique, specially created Moshling named after YOU! Features: * Hatch a new Moshling every day! * Clean, feed and play with your Moshlings! * Play fun mini games to earn Moshling food and hatch special item eggs to decorate your treehouse! * Unlock content straight away using the secret codes hidden in the all new Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt book * Get your own unique Moshling! Egg Hunt Screenshot1.jpeg Egg Hunt Screenshot2.jpeg Egg Hunt Screenshot3.jpeg Egg Hunt Screenshot4.jpeg Egg Hunt Screenshot5.jpeg Gameplay You start the app with an overview of Monstro City before you are taken into Buster Bumblechops' Moshling Sanctuary, where he shows you a Moshling egg (which is randomised for each player). You are told to keep tapping until your Moshling is free, to which Buster exclaims the Moshling's name and species. The Moshling is then added to your zoo. You are then prompted to play a game of hide and seek to find the next Moshling egg for you to hatch. Each Moshling egg takes a day to hatch. The game is essentially hatching and finding Moshling eggs to complete your zoo, however there are minigames the player can play to unlock items and food to decorate the Moshling treehouse, a smaller version of the player's house from the online game, excluding the Monster and just featuring the Moshlings. You can have up to four Moshlings in the treehouse at a time.There are two games the player can play at any time, mixing and matching eggs and a claw machine game. Items and food are recycled from the online game and Moshi Monsters: Moshling Zoo (video game). Moshlings Egg Hunt reuses Moshling assets and retains sets and information the online game originally provided. Not all Moshling sets are available, but those who are are fully complete and hold all four Moshlings. Unlike the online game, Egg Hunt provides a new Moshling set, the Friendlies. This holds personalised Moshlings of which the player can obtain by hatching eggs or entering secret codes. , both of which are unobtainable.]] Remnant within the game's code is a text file which displays information for all Moshlings within the Moshling Zoo on the online game, along with Shimmy and Swizzle. In addition, a set called the "Specials" is in said text file, holding Little Chief Two Scoops. Oddly, unlike the other Moshling data for sets that are not in-game, the game downloads the data for the Specials, which implies availability. Excluding the Friendlies moshlings, the game holds a total of 84 'standard' Moshlings from the following sets: Humphrey.png| Jeepers.png| Burnie.png|TV-exclusive ShiShi.png|Book code DJ Quack.png| Tiki.png| Peppy.png| Prof. Purplex.png|TV-exclusive Snookums.png| Doris.png| Gurgle.png| Pooky.png|Book code Fumble.png| Cali.png| Stanley.png|TV-exclusive Blurp.png|TV-exclusive Dipsy.png| Flumpy.png| I.G.G.Y..png| Honey.png|Book code Coolio.png| Hansel.png| Oddie.png| Cutie Pie.png| Gingersnap.png| Purdy.png| Lady Meowford.png|TV-exclusive Waldo.png|TV-exclusive Penny.png| Tingaling.png| O'Really.png| Furnando.png| Shambles.png| Long Beard.png| Scarlet O'Haira.png| Jessie.png| Shelby.png| Sooki-Yaki.png| General Fuzuki.png| Chop Chop.png|Book code Judder.png| Boomer.png| Betty.png| Cherry Bomb.png| Pip.png| Shelly.png| CocoLoco.png| Nutmeg.png| Angel.png| Priscilla.png| Gigi.png|TV-exclusive Mr. Snoodle.png|Book code Fifi.png| McNulty.png| White Fang.png| Scamp.png Rofl.png| Tiamo.png| Grinny.png| Fuddy.png|TV-exclusive Gracie.png| Woolly.png| Tomba.png| Leo.png Kissy.png| Ecto.png| Big Bad Bill.png| Squidge.png|TV-exclusive Rooby.png| Pocito.png| Lummox.png| Dribbles.png| Holga.png| Wurley.png| Nipper.png| Gabby.png|TV-exclusive Wallop.png| HipHop.png| Oompah.png| Plinky.png|TV-exclusive Rocky.png| Liberty.png| Cleo.png| Mini Ben.png| Items & Food Unlike the items in the web-browser game, Items in Egg Hunt have no values attached to them. This means they function more as stickers as they have no suggestion of depth and weight nor can be interacted with. This is especially apparent with Arcade items and Cabinet items, their function as items in Moshi Monsters rendered useless in Egg Hunt. One can obtain an unlimited amount of items and those items each take their own space in your inventory, regardless if it is the same item. A function to get rid of items (like the Dodgy Dealz) is not offered. Giraffe Painting.png|Giraffe Painting Octo's Eco Adventure.png|Octo's Arcade Machine displays Octo without pupils. Roarshall Mic.png|Roarshall Mic Big Bad Boombox - Blue.png|Big Bad Boombox - Blue Catacactus.png|Catacactus No Photo.png|"Love Guitar" Flying V Guitar.png|"Electric Guitar" Chaise Lounge.png|"Comfy Couch" No Photo.png|"Groovy Mirror" Green Cabinet.png|Green Cabinet Fireplace.png|Fireplace Rocking Chair.png|Rocking Chair Barfalona Chair.png|Barfalona Chair Furry Luv Chair.png|Furry Luv Chair Monster Pouffe.png|Monster Pouffe Heart-shaped Beanbag.png|Heart-shaped Beanbag Peacock Chair.png|Peacock Chair Space Station Floor.png|Space Station Floor without yellow plinth Gingerbread Wallpaper.png|"Candy Wall" without the icing top and combined with the plinth of the Waffle Floor The Waffle House Floor.png|"Candy Floor" without the plinth Space Station Window.png|Space Station Window Cloud Window.png|Cloud Window Forest Windows.png|Forest Window Underwater Door.png|Underwater Door Cloud Door.png|Cloud Door Super Star Door.png|Super Star Door Groovy Table.png|Groovy Table Hairy Green Paw Chair.png|"Hairy Paw Chair" Forest Wallpaper.png|"Forest Wall" Squishy Stool.png|Squishy Stool Food items are fed to Moshlings instead of your monster. Whilst for your monster, it's part of taking care of them, keeping them happy so they can level which opens new possibilities in the game, it has absolutely no function in Egg Hunt as it has no reward nor consequences. It is comparable to the Moshi Monsters mini game Moshling Clean-Up. Moshlings can be fed all the time. They display an icon of a fork and knife when they explicitly want food and do not move in this state. If you leave the room and come back, they are no longer hungry. When fed, Moshlings react like in Food Factory, but as there is no leveling or rewards it has no further purpose. Moshlings will leave droppings regardless if you feed them or not. There is neither a purpose for this feature, as cleaning it up will not leave them happier nor cause any inconvenience. Interesting to note is that design wise all aspects of 'monstrous' have been removed. Sour Milk is Fresh Milk. Roarberry Ice Pop.png|Roarberry Ice Pop Scummi Bears.png|Scummi Bears without their accessoires Cloud Castle Ice Cream Sundae.png|"Rainbow Ice Cream' without umbrella and removal of its Cloud Castle origins in name Fairy Cake.png|Fairy Cake without wings Pepper Popcorn.png|Pepper Popcorn Grande Gateau.png|Grande Gateau Carton of Sour Milk.png|"Fresh Milk" without cow logo and sourness Glump Cake - Curry.png|"Taste Cupcake" without face Glump Cake - Mint.png|"Mint Glump Cake" without face but still named "Glump" Spamburger.png|"Spam Burger" without eye olive Traditional Turkoy.png|"Roast Turkey" without one pair of legs making it 4 legs in total No Photo.png|Orange Juice No Photo.png|Refreshing Cucumber Codes Like the online game, Egg Hunt has an option to enter secret codes. Unlike the online game, codes are now entered using symbols and shapes instead of numbers. Codes are found inside the Egg Hunt book and redeem Moshlings that cannot be obtained by hatching eggs during normal gameplay. These Moshlings, along with the codes are: * ShiShi - Square, Circle, Circle * Pooky - Plus, Heart, Square * Honey - Moon, Plus, Heart * Chop Chop - Triangle, Square, Moon * Mr. Snoodle - Circle, Triangle, Star The Friendlies Moshling(s) can be obtained by either hatching 30 Moshling eggs or entering a secret code from the book. Codes for Moshling eggs can be used once by each player. An internet connection is required to enter codes longer than three symbols as they are not stored in the app's data and thus need an external source to verify. Remnant in the game are codes for items and "tv-moshlings". These codes are currently inactive and cannot be used. Advertisement Version History (iOS) 1.4 - 12th January 2017 What's New in Version 1.4 Naughty Glumps were bugging us, so here's an update! - Fixed the problem with eggs not always hatching the next day for some Moshi fans - Some Moshlings weren't showing up correctly - All backgrounds in the Moshling collection now show correctly Thanks for all the feedback folks! Get your very own personalised Moshling in the Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt book! www.MoshiMonsters.Com/eggs 1.3 - 12th December 2016 What's New in Version 1.3 Mr Snoodle did a Doodle, so we've updated things a bit! * Loads more Moshling to collect! * Get a unique Moshling named after you, once you've collected 3 other Moshlings! * Buckets full of new items for your rooms! * Tweaks and bug fixes :) Get your very own personalised Moshling in the Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt book! www.MoshiMonsters.Com/eggs 1.2 - 10th November 2016 What's New in Version 1.2 Hey Moshi fans! Here's another egg-citing update! Discover secret codes and your very own personalised Moshling in the Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt book! Who's in the egg? Only YOU can find out! 1.1 - 1st November 2016 What's New in Version 1.1 Hey Moshi fans! Here's an egg-citing update to make sure your Moshlings are behaving. More coming soon! Discover secret codes and your very own personalised Moshling in the Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt book! Who's in the egg? Only YOU can find out! 1.0 - 26th October 2016 *Initial release Category:Apps Category:Egg Hunt